The Outcasts
by Shopaholic Hale
Summary: 12 year old Isabella Swan and her friends have been teased their whole lifes. What happens when secrets are revealed? Will Forks take them by surprise? I suck at summaries. Please read.  :-P
1. Diary

Bella's Point of View

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 12 years old and I am in the 7th__ grade. I _

_have been labeled an ''outcast'' by my school just because I am different than everyone _

_else. There is a whole group of us who are different. My friends Tatyana Masen, Adeline _

_Rodriguez, Trinity Jackson, Ryan Lewis, and Asia Johnson._

_We have been teased and picked on our whole lives by the Cullens, Whitlocks, _

_Hales, Volturis, Denalis, and the Pack. They think it is funny to pick on us? Well let me _

_tell you something. We are called ''The School Outcasts'' for a reason. Each of us was _

_bornfor a reason. We all have a power that makes us who we are. _

_Tatyana has the power of sonic scream. She uses it to her ability when none of us _

_pay attention to her. Those are times when Tatyana becomes a real pain. It helps get_

_out of trouble a lot. But most of the time, she likes to use it on her older brothers._

_Adeline has the power of Mediumship. Mediumship is just another fancy word_

_for being able to communicate with the dead. Adeline has a hard time trying to hide_

_her gift because Forks, Washington is known for its paranormal activity. _

_Trinity has the power of Weather manipulation. The weather almost always changes_

_depending on how many people put Trin in a bad mood. It never ends well because_

_Trin is very protective of her family and friends._

_Ryan has the power of Shapeshifting or as we call it ''Animal morphing.'' It_

_does come in handy a lot for her. She usually uses it to get away from all the stress_

_and drama that happens at school or at home. _

_Asia has a power known as ''Psionic Blast.'' She can cause another human being_

_pain with just the flick of her wrist. Her power is one of the reasons why she has an anger_

_problem. She is sick and tired of how many people pick on us. So most of the time, she_

_is in the principal's office for getting into a fight. _

_Lastly, there is me Isabella. I have the power of Mental projection. I can make any lie _

_or image I want go into your head and make you thinks it is real. That is how most of the _

_time, I get my friends and I out of detention._

_So that is my and my friends' stories. I have had a crush on Jasper Whitlock since_

_the 2__nd__ grade. I don't even think Jasper knows I exist. I mean who would? Jasper is _

_captain of our school's basketball and football teams. He is so handsome with his_

_curly blond hair and shiny blue eyes. But, a guy like him would never go out with a _

_school outcast. _

_Why would he? He has better looking girls chasing after him. A lot of girls_

_have been chasing after him and his friends. If only you knew Jasper, the feelings_

_I have about you. Well that ends my write for today. I have to go to school now._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Swan_


	2. If only you knew

Bella's Point of View

I woke up this morning to Love Like Woe blaring loudly in my ears. One of these days I am probably going to go blind from how loud I blare my music. All well I guess my parents would just have to deal with it. As I got out of bed, I walked over to my closet and pulled out my Linkin Park shirt with my favorite pair of skinny jeans. When I finished changing into my outfit for the day, I pulled on my high top converses, grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. Once I got downstairs, I noticed that my dad was already up and ready so he can take me to school.

''Ready to go to school Bella?''

''Yeah Dad, Let's go.''

''Okay.''

As we walked outside, I noticed that my dad was acting differently. Today he had a smile on his face and his eyes were full of life. He hasn't been like that since my mom left us. Hmm, I'll have to ask him about that later. I snapped back into reality as I heard the cruiser come to a stop.

''Bye Bella,'' He spoke smiling ''Have a nice day at school!''

''Bye dad!''

I waited till after my dad left to turn around. Once I did, I saw Trinity and Asia talking to each other. I grabbed my backpack and started walking over to where they were talking. When I reached them, they both decided to turn and stare at me.

''Bella!Bella!Bella!'' Trinity screamed excitedly.

''What is it Trin?''

''Asia and I have the same exact schedule!'' She smirked.

''Who else has the same schedule?''

''Tatyana and Ryan do.''

Right on cue, Rosalie Hale walked right into me. She made my books fall out of my hands and onto the wet ground. My book _Twilight_ fell right in a puddle. Great just Great. Why does things like the always have to happen to me?

''Watch were your going.'' Rosalie spoke glaring at me.

I was about to say something to her, but the bell rang and she walked off to her first class. Okay time to look at my schedule and see what I have first.

_Period 1- Language Arts with Mrs. Lopez (room 201) 8:10- 8:58_

_Period 2- Reading with Mr. Robinson (room 217) 9:01- 9:49_

_(BREAK TIME! ) 9:49- 10:09_

_Period 3- History with Mr. Trinkett (room 123) 10:12- 11:00_

_Period 4- Science with Mrs. Williams (room 211) 11:03- 11:51_

_Period 5- Physical Education with Mrs. Wagner (gym) 11:54- 12:42_

_(LUNCH TIME!) 12:42- 1:27_

_Period 6- Pre-Algebra with Mrs. Ross (room 321) 1:30- 2:18_

Uggh I have Language Arts first. I sigh as I start walking towards my first class of the day. Man I really hope none of them are in any of my classes. Well I guess I will just have to wait and see.

Jasper's Point of View

Why does Bella take everything we say so personally? Everyone knows that most of the time what I say, isn't real. Oh Isabella Swan. I hope one day you can see the feelings I have for you.


End file.
